Motor vehicles serve for accommodating persons and feature vehicle seats for the accommodation thereof within their interior. The vehicle seats include a seat cushion or seat part and a seat back or backrest part. In this case, the seat part features an elastic seat padding of foam material and a seat cover is arranged on the elastic seat padding. If the motor vehicle is used as an emergency vehicle such as, for example, a police car or a fire truck, the emergency personnel, for example policemen, generally carry objects on their bodies. These objects, for example a gun or a baton, are generally fixed on a belt worn by the person. When this person is seated in the vehicle seat, increased compressive forces occur between the person and the object because the object locally has a greater spatial extent than the body of the person. As a result, the seat padding locally is elastically deformed to a greater degree in the region of the object such that increased compressive forces are exerted upon the object by the elastic seat padding. This also applies analogously to the backrest part.
This is unpleasant for the person seated in the vehicle seat and the objects generally cannot be stored separately, but rather always need to be carried on the body of the person due to the emergency conditions. Such high compressive forces therefore are unpleasant for the person seated in the vehicle seat such that only little comfort is provided. US 2003/022 494 A1 discloses a seat for a vehicle. The backrest part of the seat features a recess for accommodating a gun belt of a policeman.